


Rip telling Mick off

by BH52



Category: Arrowverse - Fandom, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Legends of Tomorrow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BH52/pseuds/BH52
Summary: A short with Rip annoyed at Mick





	Rip telling Mick off

 

With a disapproving look, Rip Hunter asked "Mr Rory, what've I told you about stealing things from before your original point in time?"

While holding an object, Mick Rory replied "Not to take anything that'll have, uh, a big impact on history"

  
With an unamused look, Rip said "That's an ancient Egyptian artifact from when the Pyramids were still young"

Mick asked "So? You said it vanished from history anyway"

  
As he face-palmed, Rip replied "You've created a paradox"


End file.
